Hirondelle
by aayehal
Summary: Meet Thayet a girl forced to be a servant in her deceased fathers home, her step mother and twin step sisters who are wicked, a handsome prince, and a charming footman.R&R! Will continue if I get reviews.
1. Suprise

_"Expect nothing, live frugally on surprise." - Alice Walker_

Thayet slipped out of the worn down manor in major need of repair. Tar and roofing was long past being salvagable along with the once grand wooden doors at the front of the tattered manor. Silently closing the large wooden door the blonde girl quietly dashed from the steps leading up to the doors and out into the suprisingly well-kept garden. Bending amongst the leaves of green allowing the rich smell of dirt and greenery to comfort her Thayet picked strawberries from a bush. Placing the little red berries in a over-used woven basket the girl moved with a graceful edge, picking the ripest strawberries ones that would no doubt taste the best.

Pushing back her blonde locks Thayet gazed through sky-blue eyes at a bush that appeared to be wilting. It stuck out like a sore thumb amongst all the other healthy plants producing vegetables and berries. Shaking her head at the site she scooped up a water pail nearby and moved to a well. Bringing up the water as silently as possible Thayet winced as it squeaked and squealed on the way up. Her step mother would surely wake if she was any louder along with the spoiled twins. Then Thayet would be in for a good thrashing with the piece of birch bark Step mother prefered.

Thayet was an orphan, at least that's what Step mother told her. Thayet's mother had been a lady of the court, a beauty according to what the other servants of the manor told her. A woman so gentle birds would sing to her on her window sill as she readied in the morning. And her father had been a handsome man, with a gentle hand and kind words for everyone. She'd been told her lovely mother had died giving birth to her and her father had remarried soon after to provide his little baby with a motherly figure. He had not married for love, and Step mother had never been able to get him to love her. He was too devoted to Thayet's mother. A few years later Thay was told he passed, most likely due to extreme heartbreak.

And now Thayet found herself in the position she'd been in since she was only five. A servant. In her own fathers home. Of course no one had ever actually named her a servant, but Thayet surmised she might as well be! Everyday she woke to pick berries for her Step mother and her nasty twin daughters breakfast then followed that up with a list of endless chores that left her fingers bleeding and her muscles aching. Thayet couldn't even remember the last time she'd been able to enjoy life for herself.

Shaking her beautiful head from those thoughts Thayet grabbed the now full bucket and moved to water the wilting bush. To her the bush reminded her of herself, she stuck out like a sore thumb, never quite belonging in the manor though the servants where always kind to her. Pouring the water onto the strawberry ush Thayet smiled and set the pail aside to gently touch the leaves of the bush. Eventually the bush would be green again, and fit in with the rest. Maybe one day she could possibly fit -- **"THAYET!!!!" **

Thayet winced as the hoarse voice of her step mother reached her ears. She was in for it now, the woman had been awoken from her slumber surely because of the creaking well and if not she'd find a way to blame it on her. Sighing no longer caring to remain silent Thay grabbed up her semi-full basket of strawberries and jogged to the side of the manor where she entered through the side door. A loud booming and crashing noise was echoing through the halls from the top floor and Thayet again winced. When Step mother began tossing things around she was certainly in for it!

**"Thayet! Get up here this instant you pig!" **Step mothers' voice again disturbed the manor as she yelled for Thay. Picking up her tattered and worn shirts of her servants dress Thayet bounded up the steps, her graceful ankles picking up speed as she reached the end of the stairs and headed down a light lit corridor. Coming to Step mothers door Thayet drew in a breath. Hopefully the manors' servant girl, Mary, would be able to cover Thay's chores for the day because once Step mother was finished with lashing Thayet she certainly would be in no shape to work.

**"Goodmorning Step mother, I have fresh berries for you this morning!" **Thayet willed her voice to come out stronger then a squeak and was suprised when she sounded confident.

**"Oh you insolent girl, we've no time for breakfast this morn'!! The prince, the prince I say is coming this evenin' to give us a personal invitation to the kings ball!" **Step mother was standing in her bedchamber, her deep black ravens hair being pulled up into a frantic bun by a frightened Mary. Thayet offered the younger girl a kind smile then almost rolled her eyes at her step mothers words.

The prince was a figure adored by all young women, and all had their sights set on marrying him. Thayet herself had once taken a second look at a sketching of the man but then turned away. She was but a servant in her own house, and the prince was bound to choose someone more like Larissa and Bianca, Step mothers nasty twin daughters who thought way to high of themselves.

**"Very well Step Mother, what shall you have me do?" **Thayet could already see the long list of chores forming in her mind, scrub the banister, clean the fire place, wash the floors, prepare dinner, clean the drapery and rugs along wi--

**"I want you to go and make my dear Larissa and.. special Bianca ready, in a few hours he should be here and I want them looking stunning! Stunning you hear? Mary and the others will prepare the house."**

A groan stopped short in Thays throat as she heard her duties. She'd rather clean the entire manor and do the repairs then deal with the nast twits. They were insufferable. Turning on her heel Thayet moved out of the bed chamber stopping only to pick up her basket of berries. Step mother may have no time to eat but the twins certainly found there appetites high in the mornings, and Thay was called the pig! Snorting in an unladylike manner Thayet exited the room and headed towards Larissa and Bianca's adjoining chambers.

**"My day just gets better and better.."**


	2. Beauty in Personality

_"It's beauty that captures your attention; personality which captures your heart." - Unknown_

Her light footsteps echoed as Thayet danced her way through the halls, humming a lively tune. The basket of strawberries was expertly blanced in on hand as she opened the door into the twins chamber. Clothing was everywhere, obviously they were not finding any of their gowns acceptable to recieve some stupid invitation from some over-rated prince during supper. Ugh. Stepping over the gowns Thay placed the basket on a side table next to the dressing mirror. Before she had a chance to look for the twits she heard a series of yells and something that sounded like material ripping. Step mother cared not for the estate and it's grounds. Instead she bought fancy clothing and numerous pieces of expensive jewels for the twins to break and shred when they both liked the same thing. Anyone of those gowns cost fortunes that would have brought the estate into glowing life but instead they tended to ignore the fact their rich life style was damaging the manor.

Pulled out of her thoughts a infuriated Larissa came stomping into the dressing chamber from Bianca's bedchamber.

**"Ugh! Bianca just doesn't understand that her yellow dress would compliment my beautifully pale skin wonderfully! I mean seriously, what young women in the _ton _looks better then me in yellow?"**

Thayet fought back another one of her famous unladylike snorts. Bianca looked terrible in yellow as did Larissa but for some reason they both didn't seem to understand that fact. Typical snots. Larissa's pretty blue eyes met with the basket of strawberries and within moments she was eating them. Larissa was an exceptionally pretty girl, the prettiest of the twins. She was shorter, something men seemed to adore of late, with pale pale blonde hair and rough blue eyes. Her skin was un-marred and soft, the expected of a well-groomed young lady. While her twin Bianca was short also but with black hair and brown eyes, she dulled in comparison to her twin. Both girls where a bit on the pudgy side but also males tended to like the more rounded. In Thays oppinon they looked like pigs. Especially when they ate.

Forcing down a laugh at her humorous thoughts Thayet watched silently as Bianca soon walked in, much more composed then Larissa. Bianca soon noticed Thayet in the room and tossed a torn yellow dress at her.

**"Do what you were born to do and fix it!" **

Gritting her teeth at the ugly twin Bianca Thay grabbed the yellow dress and studied it. A sleeve had been torn off and the stitching on the dress was complicated enough it'd take her hours to mend. Glaring down at the ugly yellow dress Thayet nodded solemly. Maybe the prince would come by, marry one of the nasty twits and she'd be free! They'd all move to the palace and Thayet would convince Step Mother to give her the manor and Thayet would spend the rest of her days slaving over other people in order to fix up the manor. Promises promises!

**"Thayet! Go get my sky blue dress and air it out then mend Biancas' dress and then be up here in two hours to fix our hair! Now go!"**

Thayet hated Larissa more out of the two. She was sarcastic, bossy, annoying, and way to obcessed with her looks to hold an intelligent conversation. The perfect match for the handsome Prince Alix! Humphing loudly Thayet moved out of the room, heading to her own shabby one room chamber. Settling herself comfortably on a chair she'd stolen from one of the unused parlors she leaned back and began fixing the yellow dress humming to herself. So where was her fairy god mother? When would she be saved from this torture? Never obviously.

Finishing the last stitch in the yellow dress Thayet held it infront of her, enjoying her handiwork she gently fingered the soft silk material. Wouldn't it be wonderful to wear suck a frock? To dance and be held in a mans' arms, swaying to the music in a bold waltz? Closing her blue eyes softly Thayet imagined herself in the Princes' arms, his attention settled only on her as if other couples didn't exist around them. Thayet felt beautiful, complete and he was charming and everything a prince should be. Her wonderful day dream was harshly closed when a screech came from the twins room.

Rushing to see if they'd killed eachother yet, if only, Thayet opened the door to see a very upset Larissa holding her sky blue dress, the one Thayet was supposed to have aired out. It was only an hour till supper and Thay could fill all heat draining from her face. Larissa stomped her foot and tossed the dress at Thayet who caught it with limp hands.

**"MOTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Wincing Thayet watched in horror as Step Mother came into the room, a frightfully cool look upon her aged features. Wonderful.

**"Thayet didn't air out my dress like I ordered her too! And look at that sewing job on Biancas' dress! It's utterly horrible!"**

Everyone's eyes averted to the sky blue and yellow dress Thayet held in her hands. To Thayet her job on the re-sewing of the sleeve was impeccable, it was obvious Larissa was just trying to get Thayet a switchin' that she now was most certainly bound to get. Step Mothers' eyes narrowed on Thayet and again Thay felt herself go numb with fear. She would never cower from Step Mother and never cried when the birch bark ate up her back but it didn't mean it didn't hurt.

**"I see, Well! The Prince will be here in an hours time and you've made quite the mess, as normal. Mary will air out your dress and fix your hair girls. Thayet, you will see to it you make yourself unseen when the Prince arrives and when he does I want you outside, find yourself something to do you evil child!"**

Step Mother reached out and hit Thayets pale face with a definate thud. Tears sprang into her blue eyes at the pain of the impact but she ignored it, biting her lip. Setting the gowns carefully down onto the dressing table she exited the room, dashing towards the servants' doors that lead outside.

Once in the fresh air Thay wiped silently at her eyes and gazed up at the sky. The sun was begining to set and Thayet figured the Prince would be arriving sooner then Step Mother figured. Laughing to herself Thayet walked silently towards the garden. Bending down she scooped up some of the dirt into her hands and slowly watched it slip from her fingertips. Prince Alix would probably marry Larissa, who was all dolled up by now. And then, then she would get something she always wanted, a home.

A slient pain echoed in her heart. She'd have a home but no one to share it with, no kind faces or comforting presences. It would just be her and the meager staff she could afford to have working at the house to clean it up. Pondering at the shrubs and plants in the garden Thayet moved onto the rose bushes, that were in full bloom. Dozens of colors popped from each bush, offering hope for the small garden. Here was life. Settling her lithe body onto a bench beside the roses she fingered them gently.

It wasn't long before the familar sound of horses' hooves coming up the drive drifted to her ears. Wiping her dirty hands on her plain servant dress Thayet snuck forwards to the edge of the garden where she'd be able to see Prince Alix when he got out of the carriage. Pretty boys always rode in carriages, spoiled brats. Her deep blue eyes watched in amazement as she saw the prince astride a beautiful black stallion. So the spoiled brat wasn't at all in a new white carriage? Interesting. Leaning forwards more to get a better image of him she felt her breath catch in her throat as he dismounted easily. He was tall, near six foot if not an inch over and lean. His body was well muscled Thay could tell that from the way his shirt was pulled tight across his back as he moved to lead his own mount to their sad excuse of a stables.

The Prince had Thayets full attention now as he was taking care of his own horse instead of handing the beautiful black stallions reins to their lazy groom. Within moments the Prince disappeared from her sight into the stables but returned moments later. Grasping the wrought-iron gate that ringed the garden Thayet squinted towards him. He looked nothing like the pig she'd pictured..he looked..insanely handsome. And totally too good for a servant girl! Anger immediatly rushed through her as she jerked away from the gate moving back to her bench that waited faithfully for her to occupy it.

Worthless Step mother! Here Thayet was, a servant in a home that should have belonged partially to her, ha. Snorting in a very unladylike fashion Thayet curled her legs underneath her as she settled in to wait for the ignorant Prince Alix to leave. Then she'd be able to get in and go to sleep in her straw mattress in her pathedic excuse for a bedroom.

**"Stupid, rediculous Prince. What's so special about him? He's probably just a stuck-up know-it-all. What a jerk!"**

Thayet voiced her oppions loudly as she leaned on the bench. It wasn't fair at all! He deserved to be stuck with the insufferably Bianca and Larissa as far as Thayet mattered. Infact, the faster this night progressed the better, then the twits would leave for good and Thayet could have her freedom. Well deserved freedom too!

A noise jerked Thayet from her thoughts. Someone was in the garden. Moving silently from her spot, she circled the rose bushes. Preparing to bash the intruder Thayet picked up a little branch. Not really thinking in too much detail what she planned on doing with it she rounded the bush and moved towards the vegetables. Whomever was in the garden was being extremly quiet but Thayet wasn't fooled.

"Whoever you are I su--"

Words flowed from Thayets lips and then suddently a hand was around her mouth. A masculine hand. Screaming but having no sound escape Thayet felt herself being pulled by her abductor towards the darkest corner of the garden.

**"Shhh! I can't have them hearing you jabbering and have them come out here to find me!"**

The masculine hand released her mouth and Thayet immediatly moved from her opponent. Turning Thayet prepared to give the man a full lecture on what she thought of this then felt her words stick in her throat. Her blue eyes rested on the gorgeous figure across from her. He had amazingly black hair, even in the dark it was obvious its color. His hair was in a messy array, as if he'd just woken up, its raven-black wings flying in different directions. His hair was short, not cropped short but also not worn in the prefered style of shoulder length. And his eyes. Thayets own blue eyes dulled in comparison. His were deep blue. So blue they were almost violet. The dark made his skin appear tanned, as if he spent most of his time in the sun.

**"Sorry for giving you a fright back there, but those three mistresses in there are terrible. I've been all over the kingdom this week visiting every maidens home and personally inviting them to my coronation ball. And their all the same, more worried about ribbon and lace then what's best for the people and this kingdom!"**

Thayet eyed him curiously. The man was gorgeous but making absolutely no sense to her. Straightening her spine Thayet lifted her chin a tad, her sky-blue eyes focusing on him in a curious manner. Who was this stranger? And why was he talking to a mere servant girl? Sure the night cloaked her as best as anything could but anyone would be able to see her blonde hair was pulled into a tangly mess of a braid and her clothing was thread-bare and covered in moth holes.

**"Who are you?"**

She felt the words escape from her throat, her lyrics floating between them softly as she eyed him warrily. Thayet was not one to quickly trust and anyone who dared touch her in a garden at night was not exactly on her best side.

**"Names Alix, pleased to meet you. And you are?"**

Realization dawned on her as he spoke. This was Alix. The Alix. Prince Alix. Talking to her. In the garden at night of all times! Red flushed her cheeks as she realized she'd also been eyeing up the man who wasn't even her equal. Great. If Step mother found out she'd be down for weeks, and have millions of chores to do!

**"I'm Trouble..no in trouble.."**

Her thoughts were lost somewhere in the black abyss of her brain. Her words slipped from her mouth easily and the Prince laughed softly at her, his laugh caused butterflies to flutter somewhere in her traitorous stomach.

**"Well Trouble, if there's anyway I can help you I'd love too, but currently I need your help."**

Thayet felt her thoughts and emotions slam back into her with force. The Prince needed her help! HA! Not being able to help it a strangled laugh burst from her throat as she watched him.

**"Ha, of all the things I've heard about you, your Highness, never was I told you were humorous!"**

Her sky-blue eyes danced playfully as he studied her with curiosity and something else..

**"Yes actually, I do have quite the humorous side, but right now I'm begging for your help. Those maidens in there, Larissa and Bianca, are close to strangling me with unwanted affections, all I ask is you escort me out of here unseen."**

Thayet watched him calmly for a few moments. So everyones beloved Crown Prince didn't like all the attention he recieved? Curiousity again stabbed at her but so did reality. Thayet had been speaking so disgracefully to him and he could order her hung! Feeling her anger and emotions leave her Thay nodded her head briskly. She'd just agreed to help her kingdoms Crown Prince escape from the Manor. Lord only knew what else would happen before the morning ruined the night!


	3. Life is a Flower

_"Life is the flower for which love is the honey." - Victor Hugo_

Thayet watched the Prince for a few moments before sighing heavily. Motioning to him silently with a slender hand she move silently to the back of the garden. Moving swiftly through the garden she couldn't help but laugh as the 'graceful' Prince stumbled over straying branches of the plants in the garden. Moving to the well-rusted gate in the back she turned to gaze at the Manor. Light from candles flooded it inside, and no loud noises could be heard other then Larissa's obnoxious laughter. Apparently the pigs hadn't caught that their beloved Prince was escaping from them.

Rolling her blue eyes she lifted the latch on the gate, wincing as it squeeled in protest as she opened it. Next time she'd have to remember to oil it well. Turning around quickly to see if anyone had opened the door to see what the noise was she felt relief flow through her as the wooden door remained closed. Pushing the gate open she slipped out, moving over so the Prince could slip through and couldn't help but shiver when his forearm brushed her arm. Thayet had no idea why her body was betraying her so. Attraction to him would do her no good, he was better then her, and by now he'd guessed that much.

Closing the gate behind them Thayet walked towards the stables. Prince Alix was safe now, they were close enough to the stables now that if the Twits realized their future husband was gone they wouldn't be able to catch him on horse back. Shaking her head Thayet felt a few blonde curls slip from her bun and cascade around her face, illuminating her in the moonlight. And in that moment Alix stopped, his own blue eyes focused on the stranger leading him towards the stables. Something was curious about her. She was a servant, that much was obvious, but she was built like a noble, other then the muscling in her arms. Something about her propelled him to start a conversation, not just her exquisite beauty but something inside.

**"So you work for the Missus?"**

Okay, it wasn't his smoothest line and by the way Thayet stopped to glare at him he felt he'd hit a sore spot. Interesting. Most people of her status understood they could never move up inside but the girls' emotions playing out on her beautiful face said that she felt like something had been stolen from her.

**"What do you think? Yes, but I shouldn't have to. My father owned this Manor before he passed awhile back. No will was found so Step Mother inherited it all, and I became her personal slave. So, yes, I do work here."**

Thayet couldn't help the snippyness in her tone. The Prince was a terrible conversation maker, also he had no right to make conversation with her. She was lower then dirt to him. Or so she thought.

**"That doesn't seem fair, I suppose you couldn't leave either.."**

His lyrics dropped in a loss as they moved again, entering the stables. Thayet didn't push him for more, just crept past the sleeping stable boy to where the Princes' black stallion was in the stall. The horse eyed her, his whites rolling up as he snorted and released an ear-splitting whinny. Slipping into the stall Thayet moved towards the massive animal cooing softly to him in a sweet song.

**"There was a youth, a cruel youth,  
Who lived beside the sea,  
Six little maidens he drowned there  
By the lonely willow tree.**

As he walked o'er with Sally Brown,  
As he walked o'er with she,  
And evil thought came to him there,  
By the lonely willow tree.

O turn you back to the water's side,  
And face the willow tree,  
Six little maidens I've drowned here,  
And you the seventh shall be.

Take off, take off, your golden crown,  
Take off your gown, cried he.  
For though I am going to murder you  
I would not spoil your finery.

Oh, turn around, you false young man,  
Oh turn around, cried she,  
For 'tis not meet that such a youth  
A naked woman should you see.

He turned around, that false young man,  
And faced the the willow tree,  
And seizing him boldly in both her arms,  
She threw him into the sea.

Lie there, lie there, you false young man,  
Lie there, lie there, cried she,  
Six little maidens you've drowned here,  
Now keep them company!

He sank beneath the icy waves,  
He sank down into the sea,  
And no living thing wept a tear for him,  
Save the lonely willow tree." (The Willow Tree, John Renfro Davis)

The song ended and Thayet reached up to gently caress the stallions dial. The timid animal was practically eating out of her hand and Alix had never been more stunned. So not only was the Servant girl a abused Noble's daughter, she was an animal-speaker. His deep eyes focused on her as she whispered into the stallions ears as he relaxed further on, his head dropping rest against her stable chest as she spoke words unknown to humans to the horse.

Thayet had no idea what came over her. One minute she was singing a lovely tune to the stallion and next, she was understanding everything about him. It was a sort of telepathy. She whispered cool words in a foriegn tongue to his ear and he responded through her mind. Completly bewildered she stepped back, releasing his large head and turning to the Prince who was staring at her with an unreadable emotion on his face. This had happened to her before once. A Noble had visited the Manor once, lost and trying to find a place to stay overnight and Thayet had to take care of his horse and she'd heard the horse speak to her, in her mind.

At times she believed she was going crazy. Even the Prince though, seemed to pick up on something interesting going on. Of course there were whispers of people throughout the kingdom being able to speak to animals but it was a hushed practice.

**"I think you should go now."**

Thayets tone came out clipped and suprisingly a bit harsh. Currently she was too stunned to function completly well but the Princes' responding words soon threw her off again.

**"Come with. Leave this tattered Manor and come to stay at the Palace. I can get you a job in the stables easily."**

Something came over Alix and he felt the need to shelter the blonde beauty. She was not weak in the least but she was special. And a hidden part of his heart craved to find out more for her.

As for Thayet, she was both amazed by his offer and radiating heat. He had just insulted her and looked quiet smug about it. As if she'd ever accept his offer! Thayet could never leave the Manor it was her home..Well she supposed it was her home, it was never hers, and at times she felt like she belonged to some greater purpose. Was moving to the Palace and gaining a job in the Royal Stables a greater purpose?

**"Well I couldn--"**

Thayets words were abruptly cut off as a harsh scream rent the night time, followed by the ironically loud screaming of her Step Mother.

**"GIRL!! GIRL!! GIRL I SAY COME HERE THIS INSTANT THE PRINCE IS MISSING!"**

Wincing as she was called as if she was nothing more then dirt Thayet looked towards the stable exit. Her eyes trained on it as she awaited for someone to come barging in. She was in for it now. Step Mother would blame everything on her and she'd recieve the worst beating yet. But within moments Thay felt her body being lifted from the ground and a suprised yelp escaped her lips as she was lifted on horseback. By the Prince! Shock ran through her slender body as he positioned her easily infront of him, wrapping his muscled arms around her torso and kicking the stallion into motion so they flew out the stables, nearly knocking a half delrious Larissa to the ground.

**"You'll thank me later."**

The Princes words were spoken into her ears as her blue eyes scanned around them as she tried to comprehend what was going on, and why the gorgeous Prince had lifted her up and took off with her! Before fury could devour her emotions Thayet couldn't help but enjoy the electricity radiating off of his skin. Wherever his body touched hers she tingled and felt a shiver race down her spine. Thayet closed her eyes and leaned back into his muscled chest. It wasn't everyday a simple girl got to be in the arms of a gorgeous Prince in the dead of night!

**"I think that later I should enjoy very much hitting you for stealing me from the Manor."**

Slight anger laced her words as her eyes remained closed. Her hair escaped from its once neat bun and spilled around them, the stallions long, galloping pace set her blonde curls off in several directions. A chuckle from behind her told her well enough that Prince Alix had seen through the anger of her words as a low threat. Irriatation swept through her but Thayet tried to calm herself. As soon as he let her off she'd show him.

**"I think, Miss Thayet, that I shall very much enjoy you being around in the stables!"**

Oh the nerve of the insufferable man!


	4. Happiness Is

_"The Grand essentials of happiness are: something to do, something to love, and something to hope for." - Allan K. Chalmers_

It wasn't long before the castles walls came into view. At that time Thayet couldn't quiet decide if she wanted to murder the Crown Prince for stealing her or succumb to the butterflies eating her stomach. When they entered the court yard she found herself being pulled down as Alix dismounted, taking her with him. His hands were surprisingly strong and gripped her tiny frame, settling her carefully onto the cobbled ground. Within moments a groom appeared whom Prince Alix waved away with a simple gesture. Thayet watched as he grabbed the stallions reins and began walking towards the stables.

**"You coming slow-poke?"**

His voice graced her ears and Thayet realized she'd been standing there watching him mindlessly. Shaking herself out of her reverie she moved and quickly caught up to him, taking two strides to his one. Her sky-blue eyes widened at the sight of the stables. They were beautiful. With limestone on the outside and beautiful red-wood on the inside making up some intricate stalls she couldn't help but feel like filth in such wealth.

**"Pretty amazing huh? The kingdoms finest!"**

A beautiful laugh trailed his words and Thayet couldn't help but feel her pulse quicken. Prince Alix was soiling her mind already, she was falling like every other maiden in the kingdom. Narrowing her gaze momentarily Thayet pushed away the traitorous thoughts. She was nothing to the 'Royal Crown Prince' so her butterflies could just go elsewhere!

**"They are beautiful, but now Your Royal Pain in I mean Prince Alix, what do you intend to do with me now hum?"**

A bitterness edge ate her lyrics as she stopped as Prince Alix entered a stall with the cobalt stallion. Placing her hands on her small hips she forced a frown on her pink lips and her blue eyes narrowed to slits.

**"Well Miss Trouble, I'm rescuing you from that horrendous family of yours, after all isn't the handsome Prince supposed to rescue the desolate maid?"**

Gritting her white teeth Thayet held back from calling him names that were frowned upon for a lady to speak. She'd only learned them when she'd irritated their lazy groom. Huh. The longer she thought about it Thayet realized she wasn't technically a lady. Sure she understood Arithmetic and spoke well along with being able to write, but that was besides the point.

**"Ha, someone has too much confidence in his bravdo! Really, the Prince is supposed to rescue the fair MAIDEN. Not the poor maid."**

Rolling her sky-blue eyes Thayet was surprised to watch him as he suddently exited the stall and was standing before her, his strong hand reaching out to caress her cheek as he spoke to her. Of course her mind blanked and her glare blew away. Along with those stinking butterflies tickling her stomach again.

**"Now, I wouldn't call you a poor maid, just a tempermental lass!"**

With that the glare returned as she slapped away his hand as he laughed softly at her. Obviously he'd mean't to tempt her into murderous thoughts again, but that was besides the point. Because when he'd touched her Thayet felt as if she'd been scorched. From a simple touch! Gosh, she was getting worse and worse everyday!

**"Now now no need to start spitting fire Miss Trouble, I actually brought you here so you could help out the stable master Henry. You see, it's time to start braking in the yearlings and the old man, their too much for him to handle."**

Anger again entered her mind but was shot out as he mentioned her actually being able to help break in yearlings! Thayet loved horses, she even secretly had the ability to talk to them, though that was a secret to all, and know one would ever learn her secret. Ever.

**"Of course you'd get paid decently, and if you find one you adore, I'm sure my father wouldn't mind you taking one as your own."**

Her eyes brightened and she went from loathing the Prince to being his biggest admirer. Lord, she was turning out to not even have control over her emotions that's how far the man pushed her. Men.

**"T-t-thank you!"**

**"No need for thanks, you'll just simply have to pay me back for rescuing me and come to my coronation ball. Now before you can say no, I'll have a dressmaker sent here tomorrow, and you'll come even if I must have soilders drag you!"**

With that her gorgeous Prince left the stables. Elation and anger ran through her veins as she watched him depart leaving her standing mindlessly. But soon enough an older man appeared, wearing exceptionally grand clothing for a stable master he greeted her with a friendly smile. And within moments lead her off to where she'd be staying. Apparently the stables had a section built into each end. One end for female workers to stay and the other for males.

Entering the room Henry introduced Thayet to the only other female worker there, a small 16 year old girl with flaming red hair and deep green eyes.

**"Nice to meet ya! I'm Alison, and it's nice ta finally have some female company seesh!"**

Thayet immediately adored the girl. She'd never had any true friends other then the manors aged staff, and it was certainly different meeting someone close to her age. Thayet choose the bed closest to Alison's. Since she'd not been given time to get her things, thanks to Mister High and Mighty, she had to borrow from Alison who seemed thrilled to have someone to share her many dresses and night clothing with.

Finally the day was over and Thayet laid into the cotton sheets. Her head made its crease in the pillow and her blue eyes closed and she was swept away into a fitful sleep, in her sleep a man came to her, a gorgeous black-haired blue eyed Prince. And in her dream she was a Princess. His Princess. And he was her Prince. Forever..

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, Sorry to disappoint you guys but I'm having some serious writers block right now. If you have any suggestions on what should happen next, please message me them I could totally use them! Also, I'm sorry if I'm slow on posting chapters, this upcoming week I'm only going to be home Monday and Tuesday, so I'll try and update when I can!**

**Thanks!**

**Ape**


End file.
